


Bruce Wayne Gains His Memories

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Guardian Angel Dick Grayson, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Bruce helps Anna down to the Batcave to sit next to Dick. He brings what he saw when he was dead. Anna ends up explaining the first timeline and giving his back his memories.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 2





	Bruce Wayne Gains His Memories

Anna looked up as her door opened. She watched as Bruce walked in.

“Hello, can I help you?” Anna asked.

“Want to go sit by Dick?” Bruce asked.

“I would love to but I’m not allowed, currently, to walk.”

“I could carry you down.”

“Really you would?” Anna's eyes widened.

“Yeah, I mean you don’t seem to be able to sleep anyway.”

She chuckled, “Yeah, he was fear gassed. I’m not sleeping until it’s fully out of his system.”

“Can you sit up for that long?”

“I’m sitting up right now, Bruce.”

“Right, sorry,” He walked towards her bed.

“I could probably use a wheelchair if I had one.”

“I’ll talk to Leslie,” He picked her up as she pushed her covers off.

He carried her through the hall until they got to his study.

Anna reached up the clock hands moving them to 10:47 and the wall moved back, revealing a floor of a elevator platform. Bruce stepped onto the platform, they disappeared as the floor lowered. The wall moved forward and the clock went back to telling the correct time.

He carried her over to the med bay and set her down on the chair by the bed. He stepped back into the doorway.

Anna intertwined her fingers with her black haired brother’s, Dick’s, as he was laying unconscious on the bed,

They sat in silence for a seconds.

“Don’t tell Alfred,” Bruce said.

“I won’t, but he’ll know anyway.”

“I know.”

They lapsed back into silence.

“When I was dead,” Bruce started, a few minutes later.

Anna’s head whipped over to him.

“When I was dead, I saw visions.”

“What kind of visions?”

“Visions of event that have happened by they were different…” He tried to avoid the question.

“I was there?”

“Yes, How did you know that?”

Anna laughed, “Those were your memories from a timeline that went wrong.”

“We were closer?”

“You cared from the start, about me, about Dick, about Babs. You didn’t start caring when Jason came around.”

“Did Dick run away? Did you run away?”

“Dick ran away at 16, I ran when Jay died, but I ran away to Mom’s.”

“Mom’s?”

“You and Talia got married, so I went to the League of Assassins.”

“Wait, how long were you there?”

“I came back when Damian came, though I came around for big things.”

Bruce nodded.

“Do you want to remember?”

“Tell me about it first.”

“Okay, so it starts off the same but around the..…” Anna tells him of the other, the first, timeline.

“So just me caring about the three of you, changes so much?” Bruce asked, sitting chair next to Anna.

“Yep, though Dick and I never stopped loving you. Even though everything.”

“I want to remember.”

“You do?”

“I would love too.”

“Okay give me your hands, palms up.”

He put his hands up, palms up in front of him.

Anna put her hands on top of his and closed her eyes.

As he watched, she glowed gold faintly.

A couple of quiet seconds went by and then…

He remembered.

Anna opened her eyes and they dropped their hands. Anna interlaced her hand with Dick’s again.

“You usually don’t glow,” Bruce said.

“I don’t, no,” Anna chuckled, “I glowed because I had to use our connection to give you back your memories.”

“Who else remembers?”

“Dick, me, and...Kai.”

“You found him?”

“I did, he was in Paris.”

“You were in Paris?”

There was a chuckle.

Both of them looked towards the bed.

“Dick!” Anna exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back.

“Well I should probably get Alfred, which involves bring Anna back up to her room.

“Right, Love you D!”

“Love you too!”

Anna smiled let go of his hand and put her arms up like a toddler asking their parent to pick them up.

Bruce picked her up and carried her back up to her room.

“Goodnight B.”

“Goodnight Anna.”

“We both know I’m not going to sleep.”

“Yeah,” He chuckled and left the room to find Alfred. He was in a good mood the rest of the night and well B wasn’t quite Dad but it was one step closer to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
